1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a testing apparatus for light-emitting devices, and more particularly, to a testing apparatus with a design for a removable sensing module configured to load at least one optical sensor into the testing oven in a removable manner without affecting the high temperature environment within the testing apparatus.
2. Background
Light emitting diodes (LED) are well known in the art. Testing of LEDs involves measurement of the light intensity emitted by the LED devices at a predefined wavelength spectrum. To ensure accurate comparative testing of the LED devices, the light emitted by the devices must be collected at a precise, reproducible manner, e.g., at a predefined distance or angle, and delivered to a light detector using appropriate optics.
Due to the high volume of required reliability data which is usually collected over a long time, these devices are diced and packaged into individual packages and tested over high temperature condition in a testing apparatus. The next level of quality assurance is to ensure that all infant failures are eliminated through a burn-in test before shipping to customers. The LEDs formed on the wafer are cut so as to separate the dies. Each die is then assembled into a light-emitting package with bond wires connecting the bond pads of the die with the pins of the package. Once the die is assembled in a package it undergoes a burn-in test to ensure the quality and reliability of the light-emitting devices. It is absolutely necessary to conduct the burn-in test, which is a screening test held under high temperatures in a testing apparatus in order to eliminate early failures before shipment.
US 2008/0297771 discloses a high-speed optical sensing device including an optical detector, a lens set, and a splitter. The optical detector is utilized for detecting luminous intensity, the lens set is utilized for concentrating light beams toward a color analyzer, and the splitter is aligned to the illuminating device to be tested and is utilized to separate the light beam generated by the illuminating device to the optical detector and the lens set simultaneously.